The United Confederacy of Therecefal
History The United Confederacy of Therecefal is a small but devout nation of more than 300,000,000 people. The UCT was founded in the early 19th Century after a bitter civil war (1794-1817) with the original Kingdom of Therecefal. The government was reformed and the people remain united under two political parties who control Congress (the Confederate Senate and House of Regional Representatives). Surrounded by neighboors who were loyal to the previosu government, military conscription became compulsory. This was passed in the Congress by the nation's first Chancellor Michael Price. Chancellor Price then managed his nation of, at that time, ten million people to raise an army of over 40,000 along with a fleet of warships to defend itself against its larger neighboor the Kingdom of Lethera. By the approximate year 1827, Lethera invaded parts of northern Therecefal and nearly reaching the capital: Embry City, renaimed after the famous commander who captured it: General Alexander Embry. The Confederacy then repelled the invaders and struck a truce with Lethera in 1829. By 1867, the Confederacy now had a population of twenty million people and had a standing Army of 200,000 men. The UCT then went on to retake land lost to Lethera and invaded the Kingdom. The UCT fought three more wars with its imperialist neighboors between 1870 and 1920. By the 1950s the UCT went through a great jump in technology with the introduction of television and the first nation to build an orbital space satellite. By 1985, Therecefal was locked in a war between the new government of the former Empire of Larkota. Chancellor Lyle Samson managed to compel his citizens to join the military and then overthrough the Empire, allowing a free and propserous nation to begin again in Larkota. Since the Larkota War, the UCT has allied itself with other nations for expanded peacekeeping initiatives across the globe. Since 2005, the western districts of Northern Brookhaven have sited small local insurrections against Confederate authority. Several rebel groups have been put down by Marine purges of enemy bases. Other rebel groups have also lost many assets in large guerilla battles with Confederate soldiers in the north. Further rebel attacks led to the secession of the province of Graceland which have attracted few to the idea of seceding. In 2008 Chancellor Graves has announced publically that Confederate forces would committ to combat operations in the seceding province of Graceland to eliminate the rebel leaders attempting to overtake the provincial government. Government The Confederacy has a multi-party federal republic government. The commander in chief is the Chancellor followed by the Vice Chancellor and High Minister of Congress. The legislative branch of the UCT is Congress (Senate, House of Regional Representatives). The Sentate includes 200 representatives, one from each of the 40 districts of the five provinces. The HRR consists of fifty represetnatives from each province. The judicial branch consists of the Supreme Courts and the National Police. Main political parties include: *Conservative Party *Liberal Party *Nationalist Party All parties have an elected Party Leader with equally elected seats in Congress. Political terms are also in effect. They include: *Chancellor: two terms. Each term for five years if elected *Senator: four terms. Each term for three years if elected *Representative: two terms. Each term for four years if elected *Minister of Congress: voted in by Congress with one term of six years The current Congressional Senate seats under Chancellor Howard Graves and Vice Chancellor Edward Ackerman stand at: *81 Conservatives *75 Liberals *44 Nationalists The current Congressional HRR seats stand at: *24 Conservatives *17 Liberals *9 Nationalists Military The UCT has a military force of over 800,000 men and women. The military is headed by Minister of Defense George Hersey and the Joint Chiefs. The military also answers to no one but current Chancellor Howard Graves. He is the commander in chief whose second in commandof the military is the Defense Minister. The military is also apart of the Global Initiative for Peacekeeping Operations and National Stability (GIPONS). Military Branches: *'Confederate Army': Consists of over 1,200,000 troops and is in charge of ground combat operations for the UCT. The Army is split into the standard military units of this era in the 21st Century. The Army is commanded by the Joint Chief of Army Operations who reports to the Chancellor. Many Army units also are apart of GIPONS international military stability forces. Standard infantrymen wear Armored Combat Uniforms (ACU) along with helmets and targetting systems. They commonly use M8B assault rifles and Glock 40s for ground weapons. The Army also fields several land vehicles including the M1A3 Spartan tank, who will be replaced by the M1A4 Python, and the M25A Armadillo APC. Air vehlciles include the UH90 Albatross helictopter and GH10 Talon gunships. *'Confederate Navy:' the UCT Navy consists of over 1,000,000 sailors and is in charge of sea operations in the water and the air. The Navy is split into fleets and battlegroups and led by a flagship (generally an aircraft carrier). The Navy is headed by the Joint Chief of Naval Operations who reports to the Chancellor. The Navy fields the newsest Triton-class Battleships and Maelstrom-class Aircraft Carriers. The Navy aslo fields frigates and destroyers for naval combat as wel for the surface fleet. Underwater, the Navy has constructed many Great White-class submarines. *'Confederate Air Force:' the Air Force consists of over 900,000 men and women in charge of air combat operations. The Air Force is headed by the Joint Chief of the Air Force who reports directly to the Chancellor. The Air Force, like the Army, is apart of GIPONS. The Air Force fields F55 Saberhawk fighters along with B60 Bulkwing bombers. *'Confederate Marine Corps:' the CMC consists of over 1,000,000 men and women and is in charge of ground combat and the security of naval vessels and installations. The Marine Corps is headed by the Joitn Chief of the Marines who reports directly to the Chancellor. Standard infantrymen wear ACUs with a diffrent digital pattern to their uniforms. The Marines field M1A3 Spartans and M25A Armadilloes along with UH90 Albatross helicopter dropships. Marines are usually the first assault force of an invasion and generally occupies an enemy's coast afterwords. Provinces The UCT consists of five provinces with a Governor. *'Brookhaven' *'Westriver' *'New Astoria' *'Serdera' *'Graceland' ' ' Major Cities *Embry City (capital)-13,000,000 *New Avalon City-8,000,000 *Anchorport-3,000,000 *Langdown-3,000,000 *Dowater-2,000,000 *Bithlo-1,500,000 *Bothden-900,000 *Costa Verde-850,000 *St. Francis-500,000 *Thimgrad-340,000 *Serena City *Seradreth *Voslan *Ambrel *Montecarlos *Tesya *Follen *Stockden *Temgrad *Embry City *New Asgard *Murren *Erendol *Galera *Panapolis *Lucere *Port Fredrick